divinationfandomcom-20200213-history
God
God, also known as Omni-King ''and ''King Of Heaven is the creator of the universe and Heaven and everything in it. He is also the father to the Angels and Satan's and Death's greatest enemy. God, being the passivist he is, doesn't take part in war or famine. No one mortal has seen or interacted with God. The Beginning It is unknown how God came to be or what or who created him but when he was brought in, he only had one thing and one goal: To create. God created the Heavens first from his image; making it similar to old Greek of 2000 B.C. In heaven, everything was made of gold and floated in the clouds of this realm. God loved his creation and wanted to share it with others. From his mind, he created creatures who had the ability to fly and travel his realm. He created them to have their own thoughts and controls. To have their own ability to walk. From there, he created eight of them, of which he called them The Archangels. The Archangels He named his eight new creations, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Jophiel, Ariel, Azrael, Chamuel. They were automatically sired to God and didn't questioned him or anything. It was as if they knew where they was, what everything was that god had created and more. After spending time with God, he gifted them with powers similar to his but wasn't able to make them similar to his. Universe God's biggest creation came after he told his Archangels about the fact that he wanted to express his gifts and make his power reach out all around. From there, God concentrated and formed, before exploding outwards the Universe that we know today. Creating the space that is the Universe. Of course it wasn't that simple. He had created all this space and that formed these particles such as Hydrogen and Oxygen but had nothing in it. From there, he decided to create places of life. Forming and changing the sizes of these round dense places, he made each and every one different and unique. These places, we call today, Planets. But before he could continue with his beautiful creations, god began to feel a problem build up with one of his archangels. Fall of Lucifer; Rise Of The Devil Returning to his creation of Heaven, he found his realm destroyed and his Archangels defeated by one of their own. Lucifer. After God asked why he did what he did, Lucifer replied to him that everything he was creating was evil and that they needed to be destroyed. God asked why he thought that, and Lucifer responded by saying that God was selfish; that having his Heaven and his Archangels wasn't enough. God called him foolish and childish for thinking such a thing, but Lucifer's plagued mind was right in his own thoughts. The thing that made Lucifer so different was that he was beloved most by God. Yes, he loved them each equally but God saw Lucifer as his right hand. Only now did God see that that plagued Lucifer with power. Power he gained by defeating his brothers. And with that Power, he began to destroy everything God had created. God was a being without form. The only thing he could do was create. So he bestowed power onto his Archangels and decided to make an Army of nearly a thousand angels at their side. With this, Lucifer was nearly defeated after a three year battle in heaven. Day after day, hour after hour, second by second, fighting. From there, he created a race from his own mind, similar to God, and began to have them fight the Angels. He called this race the Demons. It was from there, God had seen how powerful Lucifer had gotten and that he needed to put him down himself. Using his mind, God created his own form and began to fight Lucifer, while the Demons fought the Angels. This war lasted nearly nine-hundred thousand years of constant fighting in Heaven. During this time, The Universe Began to evolve and grow beyond God's control; like leaving a child alone and to fend for itself. The War came to a standstill when Lucifer destroyed heaven and all his angels accept the Archangels with a new weapon of pure and unbridled destruction called Hellfire. God was also nearly defeated in this as Hellfire was his weakness. Before Lucifer could use it on God, the Archangels began to take Lucifer down, fighting him as god regained his strength. That's when God realized that not only was Lucifer too powerful to be destroyed, he was stalling the whole time to keep him alive. Without knowing what to do, God decided to make a mirror image of the destroyed Heaven and with the help of his Archangels, he trapped Lucifer there and then sealed the Realm and sent it away forever. The Realm became the home of Hellfire, Demons and Evil and was known as modern Day Hell. From there, The Archangels and God vowed to never speak of The Fallen. Rebirth The Aftermath of the war, also known as The Rebirth started out with mourning of the fallen angels and god's creation. The Angels did a good job of keeping the destruction of Lucifer's wrath away from the Universe and the worlds. Though Heaven was destroyed, God never rebuilt it soon after. He mourned and blamed himself for Lucifer's downfall for nearly thousands, upon thousands of years. His Archangels mourned beside him, like loosing a brother and a son. Afterwards, God rebuilt Heaven and wanted to return back his Universe that he created. When he saw his creation, he was shocked. Stars and planets formed into galaxies and things created such as bacteria and small living organisms. He was in love with what the Universe had created and made during his absence. It was from here, that he decided to want to make his own place from his own mind, but first, wanted to place some safety. The 12 disciples One problem god had noticed after the war with Lucifer was the fact that no one, not even his Archangels, who were powerful to begin with, wasn't even strong or compared to God. From there, God used all his will power and strength to create twelve powerful Omnipotent beings, in which Christians would call the 12 disciples and Greek Myth with call them the Olympian gods. God named these Omnipotent Beings Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysius, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, and Zues. After their creation, God decided to bound them the gods of each and everything that makes up the Universe. From there, God instructed them to make their own Realm and be the rulers of it, and they did; making a place in the clouds, similar to heaven but smaller and more quiet known as Olympus. Earth; 200,000 B.C After rebuilding his strength, God was ready to make his own creation in the Universe. He wanted to take his time and to give it all his thoughts and from there, be began. On the first day, used his empty canvas which was a planet and made the element of water and light into creation and then created dark so that we could see the universe. He then made it into a cycle, in which he called Day. He made his child Poseidon, the ruler and protector of the waters with a three pointed trident made from god himself. He would then make his other son Apollo the ruler of Light. On the second day, god created the sky and the atmosphere, using the element Oxygen that the Universe created. God then made Zues the ruler of the skies and crafted a weapon known as the Lightning Bolt. The bolt was named the most powerful weapon ever created, even today. The only power strong enough to its equal is Hellfire. On the third day, God created the ground and land, in which he named it Earth, and made the waters be called seas. He also made normal fire and made his son Hephaestus the ruler of fire. From there, he created plant life and made his daughter Artemis the ruler of plant life all around the world. On the fourth day, god made the sun as its origin of light. He needed to find a balance to keep everything in a cycle of life and dependent on each other instead of the gods, so that's how modern day photosynthesis was made. God also created the moon as the power and controller of water. On the fifth day, God creates sea organisms and creatures from his thoughts, along with birds and insects. On the sixth day, God creates Land animals. thousands upon thousands of different breeds of animals. On the Seventh day, God rests from his work and makes the other gods the rulers of the Earth. But god wasn't done. Yes, he was happy with everything he had done and created, but he felt like something was missing. He wanted to make something similar to his gods and angels. Something like them, but not powerful. Something that would have them need the gods and God and Angels and from there, God made man from the land he made on the third day. He then decided it was best to make the opposite of man which was female from the rib of the man, into which he called them both Adam and Eve. From there, God made the Garden of Eden as a home for his two children and some animals. But that was just the beginning. Serpent; 200,000 B.C While God returned to Heaven to help rebuild his kingdom, Lucifer used his Hellfire magic and was able to break free from his prison Realm but instead of wanting to destroy everything; he saw that there was a greater opportunity. The destruction of everything over a million years. Using his magic, he disguised himself as a Snake and entered himself into the Garden of Eden to speak to one of God's weak children, Eve. Lucifer used his power to cause a tree to grow in the middle of the Garden that had red bright fruits he called Apples. From there, he spoke to Eve as the snake, convincing her to take an apple and bite into it, along with eve. (This was the first Ritual ever made. It goes that Lucifer's Apple tree was the source all Sin and evil from Hell. If he made two of gods creation eat into one of the apples, that sin and evil would be unleashed onto the world like darkness spreading and as long as the evil and sin existed, Lucifer would not be able to be destroyed or defeated.) He lied to Eve, telling her that if she was to eat it, that she would grow in power like God and rule over everything(Using Lucifer's own rebellion from nearly 2 million years ago against her). After taking time to subdue her, she agreed and ate the apple along with Adam. As soon as they both ingested the magical apple, The world and universe went dark as storm clouds formed and darkness began to grow. The echoing laughter of Lucifer filled the universe as God made his appearance, asking what happened. Eve told god everything and Adam agreed as Lucifer told God that he was unstoppable. From there, God's power began to die down as a shockwave of darkness traveled across the universe from the tree, bringing Sin and evil into the world. With that, Lucifer was gone; returned to his Hell. God was weakened to half power; unable to create anything else. Pleads from Adam and Eve for forgiveness wasn't enough compared to God's rage at himself, Lucifer and his children. He forced them out of the garden and alone in the world. Afterwards, God locked himself away in Heaven and told his Children Of Olympus to take over until he can wrangle his pain, anger and grief. The Troubles Anger Takes Its Toll On God; 4,300 B.C After spending years in exile in Heaven, God decided it was time to see what became of what he created. Returning to earth, he was surprised at what his world had become. He saw his children as different shapes and different renditions. He saw that they created their own civilization such as Music, Poetry and words. He saw that the green plant life and animals he created took control; into which they called Nature. But with all that goodness, was darkness and sin. Death and sickness plagued his creations. Murder, lying and blood all shared between them all. God was disgusted with what his world had became. He asked why the gods let it get so bad and they told him that its just as apart as them as Destiny and Fate. After observing his creations, he decided it was only best to 'start over'. God told the Archangel Michael, to go and find a person who is not corrupted by this sin and evil. Someone who was pure. Michael took the command and headed to Earth(since angels are linked to Heaven, like the Realm, Angels are invisible to human eyes unless they are unlinked by the realm via banishment or God's choice). A few months afterwards, Michael returned to Heaven and told God about a man named Noah, who was a pacifist and a Christian. God went to go visit Noah and commanded him to build an Ark and to command two of every animal to ride in his Ark for something he was going to do. Noah agreed to do it without question. God gifted him a staff that would protect him and his family, along with the Ark. Also, the staff will call the animals with three taps to the ground. For one hundred and twenty years, Noah, with the help of his family built the Ark. During the building, there was problems with Noah and the outside world but he didn't stop. With the staff protecting him and his family and the Ark, nothing would be able to stop him, and then, with three taps to the ground, two of every animal came to his Ark. And then just three days later, God commanded the water to Rise, and it did, flooding over the land and rose the Ark. For one hundred and fifty days, or just under five months, the world was flooded and rain traveled down. And then, one day, the sun shined through and the water began to die down. Noah and his family, along with all the animals was saved. As a result, Nature was nearly destroyed and everyone on land had died. After the event, the archangel Michael asked God why he would wipe out his creation and God couldn't answer, and in which, Michael answered for him, telling him he took his anger out on them. God thought about it before realizing that he was right. God's anger was justified and he took it out without thinking of the costs. As a promise, he placed a rainbow into the sky as a way to tell them that he will never flood the earth and take his anger out on them again. God's plan; 2000 B.C Centuries after the Flood, the world seemed right. Generations of Humans flourished as Nature grew and 'healed' from the anger of God. No evil deeds or sin was in the world. God's vision was fulfilled. For the first time, both Heaven and Earth was the same. Then it went downhill when Nature birthed the creation of Witches. Back then, witches were modern day philosophers and those who were enlightened with history and with the way Nature worked. Because of this, the Witches practiced Nature Magic and found the life in it. But then some witches found darkness and evil in Nature and exploited it. As a result, Sin returned to the world just like that and God asked what happened; into which no one in Heaven Or Olympus knew. This was also the Birth of Dark Magic. God grew stressed and then made the plan to try and convince them to break free of the Sin and evil... By becoming one of them. God sent his angels to go look for a woman strong enough and pure enough to be his physical mother. After spending days, the Angels found a woman named Mary, and God agreed she was the perfect choice. God himself went to go visit Mary in her dreams and told her that she will carry his child. Mary was excited and also proud of herself. She told God she was a devoted Christian too. And just like that, with the help of Hestia, Mary was pregnant and carried him for nine months, and then, he was born. When he birthed, a shockwave of light and energy shot outwards all over the world and the angels filled the skies and rejoiced. And like that, from birth to his early twenties, God has performed miracles and granted blessings to those around the world. He was named Jesus. but as soon as Jesus began to grow into his early 30's, he began to feel a darkness and evil that was too powerful for him to try and overcome and then was attacked; hanged him in fear my those who didn't believe in him. Afterwards, Jesus rose from the dead from words of God to the Christians, telling them to try and follow what God had planned. Afterwards, Jesus returned to Heaven as the King and Prince; his only weapon Is his word. Modern Today, God remains in Heaven, blessing humans and those around. He recieves prayer and glory as energy from his christens and runs Heaven. Personality God's is described by Michael as a kind yet merciless being of pure power and a force that cannot be stopped, destroyed or even manipulated by anything in this universe. He also describes him as fearless yet dangerous to those he does not trust or love. Physical Appearance While god is nothing but a force, his Physical body is shown to be a old Caucasian man, with perfect snow white hair and a full beard that traces around his mouth. He has crystal blue eyes and is a bit chubby. He is mostly seen wearing a gray suit, but back in the day, he was seen wearing a white toga with gold glowing outlines. Powers God is the first and will be the last. He is the creator of the Universe, Heaven and Earth, all through him image. He is the most powerful being in Divination Lore, being Omni-Everything. * Omnipotence - 'God can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the ''conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". ** '''Deity Creation - '''God can create or breed gods from themselves, including demigods or fully divine gods as wanted. ** '''Creation - '''God can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. He can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. Even if it cannot be defined as object, God has the power to make it reality. * '''Omniscience - '''God's mind is unblocked to the entire universe and beyond, there is absolutely nothing which he does not know and understand, therefore they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. * '''Omnifarious - '''God has complete and absolute control over his own being, allowing him to manipulate his own shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. * '''Omnipresence - '''God is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. * '''Nigh-Invulnerability - '''God is immune to all forms of conventional physical and mental damage except Hellfire. ''Abilities'' * God is the creator of everything. His imagination has no limits and with his power of creation, his ability to make things is endless. ''Weaknesses''''' * God is known to only have one weakness and that is Hellfire. * Though Hellfire can harm God, It cannot weaken him, but a Hellfire dagger can kill God and everything he has created. Trivia *